Ogroman
The Ogroman is a giant humanoid B.O.W. that appears in Resident Evil 6. This beast was created by Neo-Umbrella using the C-virus and possibly human tissue. Its name is derived from the Serbian word for "enormous". Biology The Ogroman is humanoid in shape and stands at over 30 feet tall. Its skin, muscle and bone tissue appears mottled and there are numerous crevices on its body, most notably the forearms and the pelvic region. Though these areas might seem like possible weak points, the Ogroman is virtually impervious to damage and takes an extraordinary amount of firepower to kill. However, the monster is not entirely invincible and possesses a clear weakness: there is a device attached to a hump on its back that connects to its vital organs and helps sustain them. If the device is removed or damaged, the Ogroman's endurance will be hampered and it will become more susceptible to attack. Upon death, the Ogroman will disintegrate into an oozing heap of molten flesh. The festering remains can still be deadly. Behaviour The Ogroman is nothing more than a primitive beast that is instinctually driven to destroy anything in its path. Being so difficult to control, it is most effectively used by air-dropping it into a target area and allowing it to go on a rampage, destroying whatever enemy structures and forces are present. The Ogroman will use its sheer size and strength to demolish buildings and pick up objects such as vehicles to throw them at whatever is attacking it. It will typically ignore attacks unless they are aimed at its eyes or its back. The beast can easily kill ground-level attackers by crushing them underfoot and anyone who attacks from a high vantage point is at risk of being snatched up in the monster's hands. History At least three Ogromans have been created by Neo-Umbrella. Two of these creatures were sold to the Edonian Liberation Army and used in the Edonian Civil War of 2012. Despite Carla Radames' warnings of a flaw in the Ogroman's design, the ELA's commanding officer had no time to wait for the correction to be made and sent it out against the BSAA. Encountering the North American Alpha Team, it was fought off by the combined efforts of Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. Later when Chris and Piers encounter Jake and government agent Sherry Birkin, the four of them fought another Ogroman transported by the ELA J'avo, whilst destroying three anti-aircraft guns. After destroying two of the guns, the Ogroman that was driven off earlier reappears. After killing one of the B.O.W.s and disabling all the guns, the second beast is killed by an airstrike. Another Ogroman was later encountered by Chris and Piers on the deck of Neo-Umbrella's aircraft carrier. It was released to prevent them disabling the missiles aimed at Lanshiang but Chris managed to distract it long enough for Piers to deactivate the missiles. This Ogroman was presumably killed when the aircraft carrier was destroyed. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Giants